Atmos High Vs Cyclonia High
by ArchAngelSpawn
Summary: Set in real life in a way, and Atmosia and Cyclonia are now high schools and our favorite characters attend their correct schools. Some might fall in love, some might become friends, just know that there will always be...high school drama.
1. Chapter 1

A Jackson JS22 Dinky DKA Electric guitar on it's stand next to her ESP F-50 Electric guitar with her Peavey VYPYR VIP 3 1000W 1x12 Guitar Modeling Combo Amp sitting snuggling behind her still uninstalled surround sound stereos for her home theater. She had about three Novation Launchpad 5s scattered around her bed, an Akai Professional MPK49 Keyboard USB MIDI Controller near her window on it's stand.

Her brand new Numark Mixtrack Quad DJ Controller on a table with a bunch of bricks holding it up, to shorten this...she had a lot of musical instruments just lying around and waiting to be used after school to make her beautiful music that ranged from soft melodies to hardcore dubstep under an alias name and band that made her rich within just three months of working with the right people.

Self portraits and portraits of others were hanged on her walls to either dry or to be shown off to those who dared entered her "chamber" that she has skills of all sorts, she was a master when it came to be artistic and even got her drawings accepted by major game companies who even used some for their own purposes such as game case art.

As rich and happy as she seemed deep down she would always feel a bit empty, her parents were dead by burning to death in a freak house fire at a friends house that took only two others. That left her with her grandmother a strict woman who preferred to teach her granddaughter the ways of being a proper woman and how to have manners and so on. But of course the young teen would hear nothing of it although she always went to the session anyway and tried her hardest to please her grandmother and pass the darned things just so she could return to her room and work on the things she actually liked doing, it was either that or stay there longer than normal.

Right now the young girl was at school and her name was Lark Cyclonis, she went to Atmos High in her hometown called Atmosis, it wasn't a very considerably boring place as long as you had things to do, the right friends and had a strict time on certain stuff so you never got too bored of it, the neighboring towns were pretty fun too.

There was easy access to the mountains where a few wild people liked to live in an area they called Blizzaris and snowboard around, they normally had to head down to ground level to get any sort of food in the nearby woods but they mainly stayed in their area enjoying the cold and ability to shred when ever.

Atmos High's two rivals were Cyclonia High and Talon Academy, Cyclonia high was for only the wealthiest of kids in the town, there they learned how to be proper, manners, business, music, and more which made them always have the highest marks when it came to intelligence scores but they never did lack behind coming always second in physical activities. Talon Academy on the other hand was an elementary through middle school where the young kids learned the basics to get them into either high school of their choice or..more of class rank and then once of age, and grade level, sent them off to high school.

* * *

_This is pretty much supposed to be Storm Hawks but in real life as multiple areas, every Terra will be connected but of course by distances and is supposed to be multiple towns or one huge large one (I might decide later). For now the focus was supposed to be on Master Cyclonis's room which is vaguely described so far only by mentioning her instruments and artistic skills by the drawings mentioned. Then it advances into the three schools Atmosia has, I had to change the name of the school to Atmos because the main Terra itself (Terra Atmosia) just fit better for the whole town rather than the school in my opinion. Then of course every school has a rival or two and they happen to be Cyclonia High and Talon Academy. Talon Academy isn't much of an rival since it's mainly children but they do participate in sports with the older children anyway to prepare them for the sports in their high school. Talon Academy is only there to prepare them for the high school they are most likely to get into and nothing more, from there the high school will really teach them things. I'm not saying Talon Academy won't teach them the basics you and me may have learned, I'm just saying it's mainly a prep school for the final school before you are thrown into the real world of business and working and so on._ _This is Piper x Cyclonis with maybe some other couples added into it. _


	2. Chapter 2

The clicking of heels echoed down the halls as everyone's heads turned to face the classroom door as they got  
closer and closer to the room, the teacher still writes on the chalkboard as if nothing is happening, he is full  
of himself more then most kids in the school are really. He finds himself to be the best teacher there is in the  
whole town really...if anything the whole world.

He turns around to find his students completely absorbed by random materials such as poster boards, extra homework  
from other classes, spit balls, their brand new pencils from the school store or destroying an eraser to only  
flick it at him later.

The clicking of the heels stop right at his door, everyone takes a deep breath in almost perfect unison as they  
all, almost, stare right across to each other before returning their previous gaze back to the door and dropping  
any materials. Was this the headmaster? Was there even a headmaster? Who is outside the door? why are they wear-  
ing such annoying shoes to school? Do they not know that heels of any type are not allowed due to them being a  
constant distraction?

The door slowly slid open as everyone slowly took another breathe as if they almost forgot how to breathe without  
being told to do so, they were taught strictly so it wasn't amazing if they even had to be reminded that they  
could breathe without being told when to.

The door was finally forced open and behind it stood a girl with horrid grape wine hair, the color of it was hard  
to describe to the eyes, but her face was tight against her skin, jaw was pointed as if she was a torpedo, her  
whole body looked as if she was ready to be shot out of a canon and pierce a helicopter with ease. She clicked  
her way to the front of the desk and handed the teacher a note.

Sharply she turned around causing everyone to sit back in their desks sharply and stare at her with amazement  
was she from a different town? Who was this girl? What is up with her horrid outfit? No fashion sense at all.

She simply walked to the back of the room and took an empty seat next to the most richest kid in school...and the  
world. Her parents owned every big company there was, called all the big shots, and even had tight connection  
with scary people...making her one you did not to mess with.

The new girl was never assigned any seat which was always to be assigned or one could never sit down, the girl  
was also never given a handbook or simply threw it away because she was not wearing her school uniform at all  
but instead was wearing a tight skin suit with those infernal knee high heels that clicked and clapped down  
the halls surely causing her to get at least 5 detentions in one day.

She glared at everyone who simply stared amazed at her, the school was known for the rich, the "evil" and what  
not...but she? She simply didn't care for anything obviously.

The rich girl looked up from her studies and stared at her new row "partner" her hood hid any sort of emotion  
so it was hard to tell if she glared, stared surprised or what she felt about this new girl who dared to get so  
close to her. The two stared at each other for a bit "I'm Ravess..." Ravess held out her hand and for the first  
time ever, the rich girl spoke "Cyclonis..Master Cyclonis."

Ravess smiled at the girl having to add Master to her name and Cyclonis simply returned to studying for Anatomy  
which was next hour (4th hour).

The Class returned to normal as the teacher coughed and forced them to pay attention to the complex math problem  
that he took his time writing (Calculus 3rd hour).

* * *

_(I have never taken Calculus or any AP class before so I had no idea what to say the math problem was) _

_What I wanted to achieve with the rich girl (Cyclonis) was to show how much power she has which is supposed to connect to her in the show Storm Hawks. Only royalty or those deserving of it could own the throne no matter the age, no peasant could just gain the through to rule the world, the point of making such a big deal out of her, her room and more things was to show that in real life. Cyclonis could snap and a butler or maid would be at her side awaiting her orders like dogs, she is of royalty in a sense. (In this story you are pretty much blocking out the rest of the world and only focusing on the Terras being used as towns and etc.) _

_What I wanted to gain with Ravess was that she is the type to not really listen to anyone who gives her orders (her, snipe and sometimes Ace fail to follow her orders all the way through, along with Ravess thinking she would be a better ruler and one time while Cyclonis was gone even tried to take her place.) so she is pretty much going to be the rebel of the school, the girl you don't want to mess with...but of course WILL have to bend her knee to Cyclonis. _

_I also wanted to show how strict Cyclonia is (Cyclonis of course doesn't accept failure, her grandmother runs the school and of course won't accept failure either) so I wanted to really emphasis on that with every little detail I could about how the children act to even something some of us are used to...the clicking of heels down the hall. _

_I also felt that something must have attracted Cyclonis to Ravess or the other way around for the two to even team up in the cartoon, that in some part of their plan they have respect for each other, they have sort of a mutual respect in some sort of way although it will go up and down in the fanfiction later on. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ravess sat right next to Cyclonis during lunch time, it was uncertain if she felt scared inside to sit alone or  
to sit by others, or if she felt that she was immediately friends with Cyclonis after introducing herself to  
once again dare to sit by the girl.

All of Cyclonis's other...and lower friends stared at Ravess amazed by her courage, normally the new kids would  
cower in fear of the gothic girl although she was never one to say words, just her aura could make some run for  
miles along with her personal and family reputation.

By it didn't seem to even bother the goth girl she continued eating her blood red jello and sipping at her fruit  
punch as if nothing happened, it seemed as if the two reached a mutual respect for each other with the simple  
stare in third hour.

A big bulk of a man with dark blue hair and an almost innocent look upon his face sat down across from Ravess  
and bunched up his body as he ate and tried not to hit anyone with his giant body as he moved around. He seemed  
so careful with everything he touched as if he thought he would break it if he did not handle it gently.

"I'm Snipe miss" he looked up scared as he tried looking at Cyclonis from under her hood "Cyclonis...Master  
Cyclonis" she held out her hand elegantly and he carefully shook it with only three fingers and his two others  
curled. He seemed like an absolute gentleman...for now.

The three resumed eating their lunch while the whole cafeteria roared with chats of all type, school drama,  
complaints about work, of after school activities, and so on. The three on the other hand sat in absolute silence  
within each other until another boy sat down right across from Cyclonis with a loud cheer of joy and testosterone.

"Ace...calm yourself" whispered Cyclonis as she scooped the last of her jello into her mouth and focused her  
attention back to her current book on religion (currently) and it's history (past) (AP History 5th hour).  
"How can I calm down when we just won against Atmos High! AWOOOOOOOOOOO" the man named Ace howled like a wolf at  
the football victory.

He forced a bookmark in her book, took it away, closed it and slid it across the table to the girl who under her  
hood had a glare full of hate to the boy she called Ace. "Remind me again as to why we are friends..." her words  
always came out like whispers and nothing more, it was as if she was afraid to harm herself by speaking louder.

"Because I'm freaking awesome" the boy scarfed down his food like the animal he seemed to currently be before  
chewing on a toothpick...typical old time greaser behavior much? He seemed to pretty much be a giant cliché at  
the moment, totally over used and out of date.

The four split ways as they all went to completely different classes, Ace and Snipe had weights and conditioning, Ravess  
had band (she is only in it to be the best there is and of course boss everyone around since her music is so  
'superior' than anyone else out there), and Cyclonis went to Anatomy.

* * *

_Here I just wanted to introduce Ace and snipe into the group, I also wanted to show the difference in each character just by their classes alone. Ace is intelligent more so than either Ravess or Snipe but the two are nothing compared to Cyclonis or Ace in strength or intelligence and I wanted to show that by classes. With Cyclonis have AP classes, Snipe mainly going for anything that isn't really artistic, Ravess going more for the artistic side and Ace going all ways to strengthen everything._ _Ace is on the football team and hopefully you can guess who is his rival on Atmosia High's football team, I was struggling with putting Snipe into the story but I figured during lunch time would be the best since I went once again with the classes, they would all have almost a diff range of classes so they hardly see each other in school so it just fit. Bringing the Storm Hawks into the story (and their friends) will be a bit more difficult although I have already worked on getting Cyclonis and Piper to meet. I will also switch from Cyclonis's POV to this type of POV...back and forth sometimes, so bear with me. _


	4. Chapter 4

After school Cyclonis parted ways with her new acquaintances and headed home with Ace who always stayed at her  
place due to his parents always being gone and the boy was one to get bored easily. "So what are we doing today?"  
he placed his hands behind his head and stretched as they passed Atmos High on their way downtown to see a big  
event at the town's baseball field. It was Atmos High vs Talon Academy and Cyclonis knew Ace would love to see  
the game even if she personally hated going to them.

"To see the game downtown, the baseball game" she reopened her book returning to her spot from lunch as he guided  
the girl through crowds and slowly got pumped deep down and was ready to start screaming his head off for the  
Talons to win although they normally never do.

Ace let go of Cyclonis for a second to buy a hotdog so she decided to lean against a lamp post and end her read-  
ing there, if she read while the game was on Ace would yell at her although he normally could care less if she  
didn't cheer and simply sat there. But he wanted her full attention on the game at all times.

She closed her eyes briefly to only be tackled a few seconds after by a slim figure "Oh..my god! I am so sorry!  
Are you ok?" a girl spoke to her as she lifted Cyclonis off the ground and her hood fell back revealing her face  
and slight anger at being touched.

"Oh.." the girls stared at each other as the stranger just realized who she fell onto "I..I am so sorry" her  
words came out like a broken record as her eyes slowly got larger in fear, Cyclonis raised a hand to silence her  
"it's not a problem" a small smile was forced onto her face to assure the girl her fake feelings were "true".

The stranger still held a tight grip on Cyclonis's waist as she was still stunned but this time by her beauty, it  
was a rare thing to ever see the rich girls face, she hardly ever took off her hood while around others, her hair  
looked silky soft from afar and up close as it showered perfectly over her breasts and her bangs clipped to the  
side by a single pin put perfectly by her soft and well cared for hands.

Her eyes a perfect violet/purple that were easy to get lost in "You can let me go now..." she whispered, her  
breathe smelled slightly of cherry jello and her body gave off a lavender hint "Sorry" the new stranger let go  
of the taller girl and backed up embarrassed.

But Cyclonis wasn't going to let this stranger get away so easily "I'm Cyclonis" she held out her thin hand in  
want of a handshake from this beautiful girl before her, her skin was like a mixture of dark and milk chocolate  
and looked rough to the touch but was smooth. Her dark ,yet lighter than Snipe's, blue hair stood up on it's ends  
almost like Ravess's if not being added by an orange headband, her eyes were like honey and for the first time  
ever you liked the bitter liquid.

"I..I'm Piper" the two shook hands, Piper on the other hand was internally freaking out, not many or none at all  
of her status were able to even go near people of Cyclonia High without being pummeled to death by the football  
team who protected their school although didn't lag behind on bullying the weaker and less important kids in  
their own school.

"Nice to meet you Piper" Cyclonis pulled her hood back on and slipped her delicate hands into her varsity jacket  
pockets, it actually belonged to Ace but the boy felt the need to always give it to her no matter how many times  
she bothered to return it, it would always be found the next day in her locker or closet at home.

"Nice to meet you too Cy" the girl smiled until realizing she didn't say the full name of such a dangerous girl  
"I mean Cyclonis..unless it's already cool to give you a nickname, which I doubt it is-" Piper was cut short by a  
small giggle that came from Cyclonis herself, the two smiled with a slight blush on their faces.

"Hmph" Cyclonis looked to her left to find Ace finished with his snack and picking at his teeth with his tooth-  
pick "I see you two are getting along...rare" he stared down slightly at Cyclonis who returned the stare before  
turning to Piper "well bye" the two waved goodbye to each other before parting ways, although both heading to  
the game.

* * *

_Cyclonis only bothers going to games just for Ace and of course Ace likes her to pay attention to each one because he feels that it's just important that she does (it will be explained more later on as to why.) _

_It will also be explained more as to why he stays with her and not going home, yes Piper ran into Cyclonis on accident but Cy puts on a fake smile so the girl doesn't run away, as you can see this is pretty much a 'love at first sight' so Cy didn't want Piper running away and not being able to at least get her name. Cy's attitude is also different from normal but don't you get all flustered and different when around someone you like? Piper tends to ramble off about things I felt as if that was sorta perfect for her to do. Oh and yes I may have just tortured you by thinking there might be some slight CyclonisxDarkAce I know..I'm evil, there will be more torture later on. _


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at my ceiling thinking about the girl I met yesterday, her name was Piper her skin was a dark brown which was a rarity in this town..in fact now that I think of it I don't think any brown skinned people have been in this town for centuries..I wonder how she is alive right now.

That reminds me of her eyes..the word alive..they were so..alive, so full of life and joy and happiness even when gazing upon me it seemed as if she could just brighten up everyone's world with just a few words like some master of the art.

The color of her eyes seemed out of this world as they were a beautiful dark honeyed color, as if a god just poured his rich honey into her empty eye sockets while creating her and produced such beautiful eyes.

It was hard to get my mind off of her once the madness started, she became like a disease that spread fast and was entertainingly enough not contagious, no one else even bothered to acknowledge her besides her friends and those wishing to pick a fight with her, until then her existence seemed as if it meant almost nothing to the world but now she meant something to someone..someone big, that someone is me.

I rose from my bed as if I rose from the dead and slammed my feet upon the ground feeling strong and mighty, it was a usual routine I did to annoy my grandmother and the servants who then felt the need to sweep the whole area beneath my room as if I contaminated it. They hardly showed any respect to me, one day I, and I promise it, one day I'll fire them all and hire only those deserving of being in my presence.

Until then I shuffled around to get feeling back into my feet and slipped on my clothes, it normally consisted of black skinny jeans, knee high converse shoes, some black shirt (I swear they are all starting to feel the same to me now), a thin sweater, my backpack, and Ace's dumb Varsity Jacket.

He always stayed at my house but slips away at night to leave his Jacket in my closet to then complain about it in the morning..if he would just keep it with him at all times and not intentionally leave it there he wouldn't have to deal with the winter, spring, and fall chills!

Normally I would try to slip out the door but today I jumped out the window and landed on a fence, which I carefully jumped down from, and continued my journey to the uptown coffee shop.

The coffee shop was a small apartment area where the bottom was a coffee shop, the middle was a bakery and place for the gamers to nerd out over things and the top was the owner's bedroom and personal area but he normally let a few in there to relax and read if the first and second level were too noisy to be in.

Which normally didn't happen unless the football team was in there, although most wouldn't be seen in there unless dragged in with a hangover and in desperate need of a kick to the face..sometimes literally and sometimes not.

It was a small sized shop but it always smelled wonderful because of a large array of fresh coffee beans being grinded and served to customers just how they like it, with the bakery just above sending wonderful smells down the stairs and sending many up to buy at least a bag of fresh cookies before heading out to school or their other activities.

I sat down right across the counter with Ace's Jacket, ordered a single french vanilla medium coffee and continued my book from the day before, it was 'the Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe a Gothic romantic writer and one of my favorites but for the first time ever I decided to read one of the more known stories of his rather than something like "Eldorado" or "The Bells" which not many have heard of unless a fan or possibly just come across the book in some old dusty library hidden deep into the depths of the earth with remains of old tattered books and burned ashes of some others just lying around and dirtying the air. (1)

The coffee almost warmed my heart and body with every sip as the occasional opening of the door quickly swept in a cold rush of air straight to my seat but my body remained unmoved unless my hand carefully flipped a page of the borrowed book.

It wasn't long before Ace sat down across from me and slammed his head into the table shaking every object on it and even tipping over the sugar shaker. "What is it now Ace?" he lifted his head and a large red bruise was slowly forming on his forehead "the game is coming and we need a new game plan to destroy those wretched Storm Hawks!" he hissed and clenched his fist as he glared into the table. (2)

"Need me to think of another game plan? This will be harder as seeing that they don't easily allow anyone into their games anymore and they know who I am now" I whispered taking another sip of my coffee that was finally cooling down to a comfortable temperature as my tongue quickly lost all it's abilities to taste from being burned by the hot coffee. (3)

Ace breathed in and out carefully before placing his hands on the table "I know...I know" he laid back 'cooly' in his seat and stared at me "so who was that girl you ran into the other day?" he smirked at me "Her name was Piper" a small laugh could be heard from it, although I was unsure if he was laughing, giggling or mocking me with a fake laugh.

His eyes wandered to the sugar shaker that he ever so carefully placed back in it's original spot before nodding at it as if it just said "thanks dude!" and he returned his gaze to my eyes although they were doing a good job of being hidden underneath my hood "yes?" he simply shook his head and stood up "let's go" he grabbed his jacket from my right and pulled me up with his other hand "we're going out around the town."

Ace dragged me outside of the store and headed downtown "are you coming or not?!" he looked back with a small glare on his face as he seemed completely irritated with me "not with that attitude" I turned to my right and walked away from him.

I could feel his glare trying to laser itself through my skull as if he had such powers "why aren't we going the other way?" he hissed at me "because we always go downtown to bother those idiot storm hawks...I want to do something different for once" I snapped back in a slightly angry tone.

That stopped him in his place, I've hardly had to use that tone with him, we are like very close siblings, we hardly argue or yell. I decided to stop as well and turn around to face him, his body shook in either anger or sorrow it was hard to tell all I know is that I slowly walked up to him and placed a hand on his "Let's go bother the storm hawks" he looked up from the ground with a small smile.

Why it entertained him so much to fight those brats I had no idea..but it obviously put him in a bad mood when he didn't.

The two of us made our way downtown in a slow pace knowing the storm hawks wouldn't be moving so much since it's so cold out, being fall and all. It was closing on Halloween as well.

That idea flooded my mind, the parties, the books, the costumes, the drinks, the decorations and of course..the school pranks.

Only once a year on Halloween the schools allowed their students to prank and scare each other all in Halloween spirit, there were obvious boundaries such as no murder but the boys found their fun with expired food, toilet paper, water and more.

Banners were already lining stores, decorations slowly being put up day by day and the leaves were falling and leaving their parents naked and behind for the fall and winter times, they could be free until they eventually decayed into the ground or were swept away by the leaf truck that always just mysteriously came around. (4)

I took my time staring at every little detail of the downtown area that was slowly shaping itself in beautiful lights, beautiful ornaments and the occasional excited and very early scarers, although they could never scare me or Ace, and normally Ace punched them in the face depending on the age.

We reached the football field, which was open to all after school, Ace dragged me to the middle and admired his view from the middle of the field, he could see all around, he possibly envisioned himself being the star of the game, winning the trophy and being lifted up directly on the middle of the field like he always instructed his team to do if they won.

I could just hear and see the crowd going up and screaming in cheers and the other side boos and throws every item they can before being taken away or challenged to a fight, the teams possibly breaking up later to fight in some alley way to prove real dominance outside of the field, the after shakes and after parties and etc.

It was obnoxious and I was always dragged to it, there is even a scar on my stomach from only a year ago where Aerrow, the leader of the Storm Hawks, stabbed me, it was accidental for Aerrow meant to aim at Ace, but of course Ace never forgave Aerrow nor himself for letting me get hurt.

I wondered if Piper even knew about that time..or if Aerrow hid it from her like he hides so many other things from his team mates. (5)

"What are you two doing here?" Just on time..we turn around to face Aerrow and his gang huddle up around us but just on time as well, Ace's team comes from behind them, you'd think they'd have learned that they shouldn't just gather around like a bunch of bees but it was true they weren't the brightest.

"I refuse to be in this" I whispered to Ace as I shoved the boys around until I got out of the giant but slowly closing circle as the boys started to fight, I sat down on the benches nearby and curled up 'like a small kitten' as Ace always called it, I was simply hugging my knees and keeping them close for warmth but apparently I look like a small kitten.

A small purr came from me as I tried covering my body from the cold with my sweater and closed my eyes not wishing to see any blood, it doesn't gross me out don't get me wrong, it just..grosses me out to a certain extent (6).

My eyes flew open and the bright sun hurt my eyes as I turned and saw Piper drape a Atmosian Varsity Jacket over me and sit down to my left. "Hey..." she smiled softly at me. (7)

* * *

_(1) This is supposed to be Cy's type of humor..it was supposed to be funny in a way that normally Edgar Allen Poe books seem to be hard to find, in my school I don't even think we own a single Edgar Allen Poe book, so it was just supposed to be a joke as to how they seem to be so hard to find that you could only find it in some fantasy type setting. _

_(2) Ace has a short temper I have a vague memory of this being true in the show, he even lashes out on Cyclonis at one point and calls her a witch like the others tend to do (the first episode or w/e?), he just seems to have a short temper while Cy is normally shown with a calm attitude even if completely pissed off. Also since the town is Atmosia, and the school is Atmos the team is obviously going to be named the Storm Hawks and the Cyclonians will be the football team from Cyclonia and the Talons from Talon Academy. Obviously Atmos is the original town school and yes the Varsity Jacket is an Atmosian Varsity Jacket. Will I be adding more sports team like any other highschool should have? Sure if you give me proper names for them that won't interfere with the other names of the Atmos's in the show because those will be used as other towns and etc.  
_

_(3) Cy might seem calm but I thought it just fit her very well to be stubborn because when you think about it, she is very stubborn because nothing stops her on any quest she feels like starting and fulfilling. _

_(4) When growing up sometimes giant trucks, leaves, or snow trucks would go down my road and I always thought of them as mystery trucks because I NEVER saw them in day time, so it was just sort of a kid reference from anyone else that experienced that and also felt like maybe aliens passed by or that mysterious undercover truck came by. Especially since sometimes they sound like a heavy machinery, tank, or something going down the street then their sound just disappears as if it never existed._

_(5) I felt that Aerrow would be the type to hide anything from his team mates as long as it meant protecting them even if it's from the truth, I felt that after all they have been through and his guilt and pride of being a leader and etc. he would take it upon himself to have to keep that secret or whatever to protect the others._

_(6) Lark's parents were murdered (nothing new) and of course I will go more in depth into that later...but until then hopefully you get where I'm going at_

_(7) Normally people tend to freak out a bit when they hear someone coming, I tend to leave that out just because I feel as if it makes it more...dramatic and wanting you to sorta wonder who is behind them? Why is the character freaking out? What is going on and etc. etc. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi" we sat in a small awkward silence until Piper took a small audible breathe, my heart was racing with her near me she reached for my hand "you're cold" a small blush ran across her face as her smooth hands rubbed against mine for a quick moment before sliding back inside her sleeve and toward her body.

"I..uh..don't really need this..the jacket I mean, thanks though" My feet ached from the bench below me digging into the arches with the horrid curves, they were uncomfortable enough to sit on, but now it was worse with double the pain and my body slowly starting to ache from being so awkwardly bundled up.

Piper swallowed and messed with her finger nails before licking her lips "it's fine, you can have it for now, I saw that you were cold" her eyes darted to the boys and her eyes widened as if she completely forgot they were there and fighting, or as if she only focused on me so the whole world just shut out until now.

"I wish they wouldn't fight" she whistled loudly which rang in my ears causing me to cringe in slight pain, the boys stopped their fighting to stare at her "can't you guys fight just on the field during games for once?" her eyes burned with small hate as the two teams separated.

Ace snickered as he got off of Aerrow and dusted the dirt off of his clothes "listen to your girl whimp" he remarked as his team cleaned his shoes quickly before worrying about themselves, a look of hurt rang across Aerrow's face as if he wanted to remark that Piper wasn't his but he didn't want Ace to know, but Ace got the message anyway as he started to laugh annoyingly out loud.

"Ace!" My voice rang out, everyone stopped and stared as if I just shot someone, their eyes widened with fear even Piper's for a minute "I'm cold, let's go home" I slipped off Piper's jacket and carefully returned it to her before walking down the steps and making my way through the boys and out of the field area.

Repeating Ace's behavior from before.."are you coming or not?" the only difference was that I kept walking and with the house keys, a slight 'tch' could be heard from him as he pushed Aerrow before chasing after me as his team followed like dogs.

Ace snapped his fingers "yes sir" Jarred a boy on the team grabbed his leaders Varsity Jacket, Ace snatched it away and slung it on my shoulders and opened the gate door for me and we headed back home, the team slowly walked separated as each person decided to head elsewhere and leave me and Ace alone to talk.

"Why did you interrupt us like that?" his voice seemed angry "because I'm cold" he grabbed my wrist and forced me around "THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!" his voice bellowed in clear anger.

Out of instinct from training I turned with him with my leg raised and hit him in the face with the tip of my shoe to his cheek, he slammed into the nearest building, my hand reached for the wrist he grabbed and rubbed it being careful of the wounds "don't touch me..." I whispered staring down at him holding the left side of his face.

He stared up at me with eyes of horror and surprise "I'm..I'm sorry Ace" I caught a glimpse of Aerrow and his gang hiding in the shadows nearby, they were obviously stalking us, for what reason I had no clue but my eyes focused on Ace as I kneeled down to him and cupped his face in my hands "are you ok?" my breathing sped up as if the whole world was slowing down.

He lifted himself off the ground and pulled me up from my spot before moving his jaw a bit "I'm fine" his eyes moved towards the "hidden" Storm Hawks "let's go home" he removed his hand from his face as he walked to my house, the walk home was quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

I dug the keys out of my pocket and threw them at him, he messed around with them for a bit before throwing the door open and kicking his shoes off and slamming the door behind him, understanding his anger I sat outside to take a breathe of air before going in and having to face my grandmother and her anger then his.

I threw his coat on the floor and buried my face in my hands, no tears fell, but I had a huge headache and started to rub my head in frustration, why couldn't today just be easier for me?

I was hoping that Piper would ditch her friends to sit next to me like before but an hour passed and no one came by to even ask what was wrong, all were scared of me, and none dared to go near my gates unless just passing by.

My body began to shiver and my skin felt like needles were pricking it with every movement so I picked up the stupid jacket, threw it inside my still unlocked house and walked to the park, it was cold, my sweater was thin, and my body was starting to lose heat.

I might as well die in the park.

The sun slowly went down, I wasted my whole day watching idiots fight and getting into a fight with the over-emotional Ace, it was if he wasn't even Ace anymore, as if someone else took over him, as if he really had an uncomfortable stick up his ass.

I sat down on the swings angry at myself and softly pushed myself around, it was slowly becoming night and the chains were freezing but I sat there with my hands now in my lap pushing myself back and forth slightly waiting for something to happen, for someone to come, or maybe something to come.

That something came..nothing happened and no one came to my aid..but a small little kitten found itself at my feet, I stopped moving and stared down at it, it's bright yellow eyes stared up at me with a thick black coat and a small and very cute purr coming on as our eyes locked on to each others.

His chest moved up and down with every small but loud purr and his head tilted ever so cutely and he mewed just as cutely, I picked him up unable to resist the cuteness and gave him a small hug which he happily returned by trying to wrap his small paws around my neck "you're so cute..." I whispered to him which he simply replied with a mew.

I turned my hoodie around and put the small kitten in my hood to keep him warm as I dragged my cold and aching body to the nearest store with cat food, occasionally he tried to paw at my face from inside the hood but gave in and after awhile went to sleep.

I bought an array of cat food for all ages then walked home being careful of the passenger in my sweater.

I turned the knob to my house and saw it was still unlocked, I slid through the door and managed to sneak all the way up to my room, there I carefully removed the sweater and placed the sleeping kitten on my bed and the food on a shelf in my closet, I laid awkwardly on my bed being careful of my new pet but I got used my new position and passed out anyway.

I awoke in a panic thinking there was school but realized that it was only Sunday and passed out again before being pawed by my new companion, he licked and pawed at my face until I woke up and fed him, the life of a cat owner.

I never knew that those posts would come true for me.

The little guy reminded me of Piper with his eyes so I named him Pip, it was a horrid boy version of Piper and I'm sure the two would disagree on the name if they could talk to each other and discuss it.

I stared out my window to see a servant cleaning the front garden of leaves, the miniature fence near the house was the same but a bit dent from me jumping on it and the outer gate remained old but strong and sturdy.

From across the street I saw none other than Piper talking to some blonde boy, my heart did a small flip at the sight of her and I swear so did all of my other organs, it was as if they were playing Simon says inside of me.

Our eyes quickly met before Piper stared at the ground and turned the corner with the oblivious boy who seemed to be asking the beauty what she was doing by his hand movements.

My door slammed open and I pulled the covers over my window and rushed to the bed to hide Pip "What is that?" a maid asked pointing to the little guy with a face of disgust "nothing" my heart raced at the idea of my grandmother stomping down from her room and into mine to slap me or hit me.

The maid stared at me "alright then" she walked out of my room and not even within two hours was a single noise heard, for once I could trust someone in this household!

I wasted no time locking my windows and creating a sort of barrier for Pip so he wouldn't feel free to pee over everything I owned and gave him the stereotypical items such as the cat liter and cat bed and the bowls, I even got one of those machines to feed him so I didn't have to worry about being on some tight schedule to feed the kitten.

* * *

_I had a feeling that Cyclonis would be sorta a cat person, if she could be an animal I felt like she would be a cat. _


	8. Chapter 8

I locked the door behind me after giving him a few toys and a larger space to play in and decided to get my normal morning coffee, it was normally a single french vanilla medium cup of coffee but this time I got extra large for the hell of it and I just simply crazed about two cups of of it today.

I walked out with my outrageously large cup and sipped on it while walking by a few stores even bothering to buy a few items for myself.

Normally Ace would have me stop at some store he likes to buy him some items or have him bother the Storm Hawks, or do some annoying "chore" with him as he terrorizes the town with his "power" but today I got to do thins by myself for once, I finished my book and got another one, I bought myself new clothes, and more possibly useless items.

My empty coffee cup ended up at the top of some trash can as I darted in and out of my house, I dropped my new items off, checked up on Pip because my worries got the best of me, and walked downtown, surely the idiot Ace had to be somewhere down there.

I asked all of his friends who warned me of his rage fit but I searched on until finally one told me he was at the football field throwing footballs angrily, I stormed over there, he was acting like a damn child over a fight that couldn't happen, I didn't even break it up!

Like the boy said there he was in the middle throwing a large bucket full of footballs at absolutely nothing while some team member chased after them to just bring them back like some slave "What are you doing here?" he stopped throwing and held one in his hands as he turned to face me.

His eyes were filled with hatred and his jaw was tight as if he was grinding his teeth, his face a bright red and becoming a horrible bruise from where I kicked him "I wanted to know where you went off to" I tried walking closer to him but he glared all he could to inform me he didn't want me near him, he even growled a bit like some rabid dog.

"Just go away" my patience was getting thinner and thinner with him "No" he clenched his football as if it was some trophy or precious object to him "I said GET AWAY" he dropped the football and charged at me, he forced me to the ground and raised a fist at me.

"You made me look weak, pathetic, and like nothing in front of those.. STORM HAWKS! I should kill you for that!" he hissed through his teeth. I swallowed, my heart raced, the blood drained from my ears or rushed to them as everything went silent for a second, my vision went blurry and my throat hurt as if I was crying "go ahead" I managed to choke out as everything slowly went back to their normal functions.

Ace stared at me in disbelief for only a quick second before his fist came straight down on my face then... he just lashed out at me hitting me over and over, I clenched my jaw and dealt with the pain as my body shook along with his until after what it felt like an hour, his weight on me was gone as if he disappeared but he didn't.(1)

Coughing up blood and opening one eye I saw Aerrow and his three best teammates tackling Ace and fighting him, Piper cupped my face in her hands before holding me in her arms, if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't feel my face I would have blushed to an amazing degree, I took in every inch of her scent, her touch, her words and her voice before they could be all gone.

I pulled at my shirt completely forgetting my sweater was at home so my hood was gone, which explained the other boys inability to recognize me, my face was visible and I was sure that it wasn't pretty, it was something completely foreign to me but I passed out in Piper's arms, she was so warm and smelled so nice and light. (2)

* * *

_(1) Ace has a short temper and sometimes can't control himself, he especially hates being shown as some sort of whimp, weak, pathetic around others especially those he hates, he doesn't enjoy that feeling at all. So I thought it only logical for him to lash out on Cyclonis somehow after her kicking him in the face, at any other time he would have been fine with it, but with the storm hawks seeing a girl actually being able to hurt him...that was too far for him._

_(2) I do have a future reason to explain as to why the Storm Hawks follow them lately, they normally don't, but that will be for the next chapter, and when I meant nice and light for the scent. It's like...Axe is a heavy sort of cologne along with some perfumes are just..heavy they might give you a headache or bother your nose, but there is sometimes just that one that just...smells wonderful, as if they didn't even spray on much or any at all but they just bathed in the right amount for the right amount of time or something. It's just a light but nice smelling perfume. Also yeah...no one really knows what Cyclonis looks like yet without the hood. Yup...NO ONE. Hopefully you get it. _


	9. Chapter 9

Bright lights.

That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, bright lights and a white ceiling and something vibrating  
on my stomach.

The world was spinning as I groaned and tried moving my limbs to see if I was even alive or if this  
was some sort of joke Hell was playing on me.

I opened and closed my eyes multiple times before realizing where I was... in the hospital, my heart raced as I forced  
my head to look down and scan the room, there was no one in it currently but me and Pip who was randomly on my lap.

The heart monitor was going off as I carefully placed Pip on the sides of the bed and tried standing up, I carefully  
removed all the needles and tubes and etc. before looking out the window.

I was in the town's hospital uptown it was famous for being the best at treating it's patients, but I didn't plan  
on being a patient any longer, I grabbed my clothes but before I could reach the bathroom to change the world spun,  
I grabbed the bed and threw the damned clothes onto the chair across my bed.

The T.v. went off about politics around the world as my own spun in circles and breathing became a task as I simply  
gripped the bed, my lungs burned like they were on fire and a small squeak came out of me as my arm bled where my  
previous nights where spent scarring.

Words were spoken in some sort of old tongue or well...blurred by sudden inability to hear from my brain focusing  
only on the intense amount of pain I was currently in.

I was picked up from the ground and placed on the bed again to only pass out.

What it must have been hours later I woke up again but this time the afternoon and there was Ace sleeping across  
from my bed with his arms crossed and droll slowly rolled down his cheek and onto his shirt, Pip was now awake and  
staring up at me surely his little brain was wondering what was wrong with his new friend.

I carefully scratched behind his ears as he climbed higher onto me and in my shirt to continue to his normal  
kitten behavior of attacking anything in sight.

I closed my eyes being slightly annoyed with my current condition and sighed "You ok?" my heart did a small jump  
but my body remained in the same spot as my eyes flew open to find the blonde boy Piper was talking to not so long  
ago, next to me with a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine...what are you doing here?" I stared at him while he turned his gaze to his fingernails that he decided to  
start playing with by digging under each one as if they contained dirt he had to get rid of, but they were completely  
clean and his face now turned bright red.

"Piper told me to stay behind to keep an eye on you" he managed to choke out, his voice possibly went through 5 different  
pitches as well, he bit his lip and rubbed the back of his head with a hand as if he had a sudden itch but stopped  
at my curious look and focused on his nails again.

"Why would Piper ask that of you?" I raised an eyebrow in question "Well we were worried when Ace just randomly  
attacked you" he looked over to Ace with a face of disgust "I can't believe he attacks strangers like that...you  
know he's not really that cool of a guy or a good guy...you could hang out with us instead, in fact here! Have our  
numbers in case he tried to do anything else!" he quickly pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled down numbers.

He gave me everyone's number but circled his and added 'Just in case' as if he expected me to actually call him on  
a date of the sort.

My mind quickly switched from the joy of having Piper's number to realizing that no one currently knew who I was  
at this darned hospital, then the other issue was that if my grandmother got hold of the fact that I was hospitalized  
she will cause shit to go down, then if Ace gets a hold of me hell will break loose again, then if I don't feed  
Pip he'll keep scratching me like a scratch post!

My mind raced with too many thoughts as I carefully placed the numbers into my pants that were probably brought to me  
by Ace although he was surely still angry at me by that time since he did get me a red pair of pants instead of  
black. I had no idea I even had these in my closet!

"Thank you...? What's your name?" He looked up with wide eyes "Finn...the name's Finn" he got up from his spot slightly  
as footsteps clicked down the hallway "Well thank you Finn" I flashed a quick smile at him which he returned until  
there she was...

It wasn't Piper, it wasn't my grandmother instead it was Ravess she stood in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers  
in her hand that slightly shook along with her body, she clicked to my right and stood beside me until Finn  
ran outside of the room.

"Uhm..." I stared at her in disbelief

"This is for you" she handed me the bouquet which I accepted and stared at "I figured the flowers outside your home  
where all to your liking so I picked the same kind from the uptown flower shop." Her eyes only stared forward as  
the slightest of blushes ran only across the top of her nose as if she were ill.

"Snipe said this is an appropriate thing for friends to do." She added as if she couldn't dare to let me think  
that she picked out of the flowers out of a friendship love or anything more, as if she wouldn't dare to let anyone  
think she has feelings such as love.

Her eyes would flicker toward me once in awhile as the two of us sat in silence and tried staring at each other  
"Thank you Ravess, that means a lot to me" I smiled up at her and it was obvious her body shook in a small shiver  
and a quick bright blush took over her face but in a flash it was gone as if she trained all her life how to do such  
things. 


End file.
